my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joy Ride
Repair Job Akasuke groaned in annoyance as his car kept creating a sputtering sound, refusing to be turned on. "Are you kidding me?" he asked to no one in particular. He was supposed to go pick up his little sister from her friends place, and his mom had taken her car to her work, and she wouldn't be back until the next day. Akasuke pulled out his phone and searched up repair stores, trying to find someone relatively cheap. Then, he had an idea. He had a friend that he could ask. It'd be an excuse to hang out, and get his car fixed. It was a win-win situation. He dialed the number and brought his phone up to his ear. Once the other line was picked up, Akasuke smiled. "Hey, it's Aka." he began. "Mind helping me with car trouble at my place?" ---- Alejandro found himself walking up the street, Akasuke and his car in sight. Alejandro held his head high as he threw on his masculine facade. As he got closer into ear shot, he held his hand up for a high five. "What seems to be troubling her?" Referring to the vehicle in distress. Akasuke responded in kind, giving Alejandro the high five he had requested. "Nice to see ya, Alejandro." Akasuke said, turning to his car. "I'm not sure whats wrong with her. I've been trying to turn it on for a while, so I think the issue has something to do with the ignition." he continued. "Of course, I'm not too entirely sure about that." Alejandro rubbed the car as he walked around to the drivers side. In his experience, there are usually 5 common reasons a car won't start and he wanted to check them all before making any conclusions. "Can you hand me the keys?" "No problem." he responded, tossing Alejandro the keys. Alejandro turned on the car's headlights to make sure the problem wasn't a dead battery. "When was the last time you filled her up?" Her slid the key into the ignition and tried turning the car on. He was greeted with the same sputtering sound Akasuke had been met with earlier. "Nice to meet you too." He said to the car. "Earlier this week," Akasuke responded. "She was working fine an hour ago when I got back from work. I don't know whats up." "What about the fuel filter? Should be changed every 10,000 to 15,000 miles." Alejandro knew now that the ignition was definitely in need of being replaced. But if the filter needed changing as well he'd be killing two birds with one stone. "Yeah, I don't even have 4,000 miles on her. I got her a month ago, remember?" Akasuke replied. Alejandro chuckled "Right, that's sure a lot of miles for a car you just got." He pulled the key from the ignition and got up from the car. He closed the door and made his way to Akasuke. "Definitely a faulty ignition, I can get it swapped out in no time." "Well, you know. Driving to pick up Ameiro everyday, as well as dropping her. Plus, late night dates with Stacy. More miles than you'd realize." Akasuke said. He smiled in joy. "Thanks, Alejandro. I really appreciate it. How much do I owe ya?" "I'll do the replacement for free. The part should be about ¥3,315." Alejandro tossed Akasuke the keys to his car. "It'll take me probably 30 minutes to get the part and back. Unless your folks have a spare laying around." "We probably don't." Akasuke responded, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out ¥4,000. He handed it to Alejandro and smiled. "Keep whatever change you get. Think of it as a thanks for coming over and helping out." Alejandro took the money and gave a small smile back. "Will do. What are you gonna do til I get back?" Alejandro was getting ready to head down the road to the nearest auto parts store. "I'll just chill here for a bit." Akasuke answered. "See ya soon." ---- Alejandro found himself once again walking up the street to Akasuke's house, the new ignition in hand. Alejandro eventually reached the house again. He looked around for Akasuke as he began to let his facade fade away for a bit. Akasuke ran up to Alejandro, and waved. Unlike before, Akasuke was now shirtless, revealing his toned physique. "Yo!" he called out. "Sorry about the whole no-shirt thing. I had to put that thing into the wash." "And thanks for bringing the ignition over!" Alejandro's face turned slightly red as he attempted to put his facade back on. "I-its fi-fine." Alejandro quickly and awkwardly shuffled over to the car door. "M-mind handing me t-the key?" He said awkwardly, diverting from looking at Akasuke so the situation wouldn't turn any weirder. But he was obviously failing. Akasuke was oblivious to the whole situation. "Yeah, sure." he responded, tossing Alejandro the keys. "You good, dude? Some bug bite you on the way back or something?" "YES! Yes a bug bite!" Alejandro quickly shouted as he unlocked the door and slid into the drivers seat. He took a moment to slow down his heart beat and fix his composure. "Ugh. He totally thinks I'm weird now." Alejandro said to himself. He took the new ignition and began to swap it with the old one. Using it as a distraction from what happened. Akasuke laughed. "YEAH. A bug bite." he responded, teasing Alejandro. Akasuke made his way towards his car, standing across from Alejandro. He placed his arm on the side of his car, showing off his left arm as a result. "So, how does the whole thing work?" Alejandro looked at Akasuke from the car, he'd pulled himself together for the most part but his hands kept shaking. "I'm actually going to need to disconnect the battery cable from the battery terminal so that I can disconnect the steering column. You mind getting a screwdriver?" Akasuke turned towards a nearby toolbox, pulling out the item Alejandro asked for. He stretched his arm over, the item in hand. "Here ya go." Alejandro got out from the car and opened the hood. Locating the battery was a fairly simple task. Alejandro disconnected it then proceeded to unscrew the the steering column. Alejandro started to detach the wiring for the ignition switch, horn, and so on. Next he detached the nuts or screws which hold the steering column and the ignition switch. Using the screwdriver for accomplishing the task. Next he removed the faulty old switch and replaced it with a new one. Alejandro turned off the ignition switch and inserted the key in the switch. Next he freed the cylinder by depressing the retaining pin. He took the key again to the lock point and took out the key. Ensuring that all the holes were lined up properly. After that he put all the other pieces back together. He returned his gaze to Akasuke, fully calmed with his facade back up. He held the keys out to Akasuke and gestured towards the car. "Wanna do the honors?" Akasuke smiled, hopping into his car. He inserted the key, turned it and pressed down on the pedal. His car flickered to life. "Sweet!" he exclaimed, hopping out of the car. "Hop in, I need to go pick up my sister, and your place is on the way, so I can drop you off." he stated. "I'll go grab a shirt first." "Sounds like a plan." Alejandro waited by the car for Akasuke to return. Today had definitely not been what he woke up thinking it would be. But at least it was calming, in a sense. After a few seconds, Akasuke jogged over to the car, with a brand-new shirt on. Akasuke slid into the drivers seat, adjusting his seat and mirrors. "Get in already, Alejandro." "Don't think you can boss me around Aka." Alejandro argued, but got into the car anyway. Akasuke smiled, turning towards Alejandro. "I just did." "I can break your car just as well as I can fix it." Alejandro said in a serious manner, yet he definitely meant it as a joke. Akasuke rolled his eyes. "That wouldn't be very nice." he joked, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. He began their drive, and turned on some music.